<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For God So Loved The World... by 2_JeB_3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230993">For God So Loved The World...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_JeB_3/pseuds/2_JeB_3'>2_JeB_3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spirituality - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Grace - Freeform, Heaven, Hell, Love, Mercy - Freeform, Other, Paradise, Peace, Wisdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_JeB_3/pseuds/2_JeB_3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am writing this because I hear God speaking to me all the time and He has commanded me to spread His words amongst the young and the old alike.<br/>Please do not comment in negative or nasty language. If you do not agree with the content of this message, move on.  It won't kill you to let someone live in peace.<br/>God be with you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>God - Relationship, Heavenly Hosts - Relationship, Holy Spirit - Relationship, Jesus - Relationship, Me - Relationship, Warrior Angels - Relationship, Yeshua - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. For God So Loved The World...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing God wants you to know is;<br/>     GOD LOVES YOU ALL.<br/>     This cannot be ignored as a fact.  He loves each and every one of you.  Some are reading this and saying to themselves;  'Then why is my life so hard and so bad?'  <br/>     That is a fair question and He acknowledges it.  The Answer is quite simple, but the explanation is involved and complex.  Your life is not what it is solely based on what you have done, but on what your ancestors did before you as well.  Each decision they made, for good or ill, is in your DNA and the bad decisions play out as curses.  To remove these curses, you must repent of their actions (because they are a part of you too) and you must pray to be released from the curses of their actions.  God can and will break you free of their curses.  These curses are called "Familial Curses" and can also come with demonic attachments.  To break free is to bind the demonic entity and to send it to hell where it belongs, thereby freeing you to live a happy life.  Repentance is often a simple thing but in our minds it has been changed into a painful thing.  To repent, one must pinpoint the sins of the forefathers and agree to do something to atone for the sin, going without food for a day or two, abstaining from sexual activity, holding one's tongue when you truly want to yell or scream at someone.  All of these atonements are good for you because they are teaching you maturity as well as breaking you free of sin.  There are lists of sins that you can obtain so you can list them for God in prayer.  Prayer is always necessary because it is a direct line to the ear of God.  Prayer takes time to develop if you have not done it consistently during your life.  After praying for awhile, the line becomes clearer and God begins to hear your thoughts and words more clearly.  Praying for awhile longer will inspire Him with confidence that you are serious about making the connection with Him and He will answer you.  </p>
<p><br/>     "But how do you hear His voice?"  Another fair question!  God can communicate with us in many ways, sometimes it is a dream and the elements of the dream are very important.  Usually, a dream sent by God is very clear, clearer than any other dream!  The vivid images and the clarity of the actions and words or songs are very important and you must write them down so you will not forget them.  You can interpret these dreams by visiting;  http://www.christiandreamsymbols.com/alpha/s.html <br/>there are other sites to visit and one of my favorite dream interpretations sites is; http://www.dreammoods.com/dreamdictionary/t.htm<br/>But the best way to interpret your dreams and the most accurate, is to pray to God or to find the element of the dream in the bible and see what the bible says about it, first hand.  The most vivid dreams often occur (for women) around the full and the new moons. Why this is, is a mystery.</p>
<p><br/>     God will often speak to us through songs or elements in the song to be exact.  Before my daughter came to stay with me after a long absence, the song "Mother And Child Reunion" would play on the radio repeatedly.  Soon, she was expressing her desire to see me.  Just before we picked her up at the Airport, the song played again.  I knew it was God telling me that her visit was meant to be.  In another instance, I was listening to the radio in our car and thinking about my mother who had passed away a year prior, I was wondering if she was still with me in any way and the song, "Sleepy Jean" began to play.  My name is Jeannine and my mother used to sing this song to me when I was younger.  God wanted me to know, my mother is always near.</p>
<p><br/>     God can also speak audibly into your ear just as if I were leaning closely into you and speaking to you in the same room.  He has done this for me on occasion, even to wake me in the morning so I would not be late for an appointment.  It is a powerful experience to be spoken to by God in this way!  It can shake you to your core and make you feel as though your father is angry with you, but often times He is not angry at all, just powerfully loud!</p>
<p><br/>     God can also speak to you inside your mind.  This is how I write what He wishes me to write.  I type while He speaks.  I am His secretary and I am writing what He is dictating to me.  It is a quiet voice in the center of the parietal lobe of the brain.  It is a small amount of pressure and some electrical activity that is excited by His voice.  I can feel it like someone is placing their hand inside my brain and transmitting a signal. His voice is soft and warm and quiet, unless He is angry about something, then it is rather strong and overpowering.  When God is angry, my knees shake and become weak, my heart pounds and I feel small and insignificant.  Most people want to avoid that feeling, they want to feel they are in charge and no one has any power over them.  The trouble with this thinking is, it is wrong!  Even if you do not believe in God, He still has power over you and if He so chooses, He can vaporize you. It is a healthy thing to have fear of the Lord!  I remember when my husband made a statement to me that he did not believe in God and God had no power over him, he went to work at an airbase where we lived and while outside, smoking a cigarette, a bolt of lightening came from the sky and hit a drain spout over his head.  He came home shaking in his shoes!  Then he said it again on another occasion and on that day it happened again, this time on the ground at his feet!  I told him that his wickedness was going to get him killed if he did not learn to keep his mouth shut!  He started going to church.</p>
<p><br/>     God loves you all.  He does not want to harm you in any way, but He will not tolerate a lifetime of wickedness and/or evil from anyone and payment must be made!  Do not suppose that you are greater or stronger than your creator!  The creator of anything must be greater and stronger than the creation because when the creation becomes stronger, it must be destroyed!  When I write anything, including my Star Trek fanfiction, I ask permission and I ask for help.  God has agreed to both of my fanfictions and has sent the Holy Spirit to give me ideas.  I know when God is helping me because the process is almost effortless.  As I write to you, it is effortless.  I know that God loves me.  He shows me every day and every night.  To keep our relationship strong, I pray in the morning and pray at night and during the day when I see that things are going pear-shaped.  I even ask God for recipes when I cannot think of what to cook for my family and He gives them to me!  He has given me lyrics to songs to write for Him.  He even helped me out of my marriage and into a much better relationship where I now have love, respect and mutual trust.  I ask God to help me to cleanse the waste from my body and to help me lose weight.  God is there for everything you need!  God will help you with anything you ask, as long as you have repented of your sins first.  Repenting is important!</p>
<p>     Communication with God is necessary so that you will live the best possible life you can!  Do not think you know better.  How could you?  God made you, He made the Earth, the moon, the stars, the universe, He sees everything, He feels everything, He knows everything and He provides everything.  Why would you presume to know better?  That is a mistake on the highest levels and the same mistake that Lucifer made while he was in heaven.  He thought he could be God, all he had to do was garner support from some of the other angels and then he could stage a coup.  God knew what he was planning and there was a war in Heaven!  It was St. Michael who blew the whistle on him and it was St. Michael who sent him into Hell!  God knows everything! </p>
<p>     In your life, God is going to give you a choice between good and evil.  When He does, be sure to choose good and choose to follow Him.  Some people who are reading this are thinking the choice will simply be, to get drunk or not to get drunk, but that is not the case.  For example;  I was living in New Mexico almost 30 years ago and I was being visited by, what some would call extraterrestrials, I was terrified of these creatures but they came nonetheless almost nightly.  One night, I had a very vivid dream/vision.  I was at the top of a winding staircase (which has played a part in many of my dreams since and represents my inner soul.)  The stairwell was very dark even though there was a chandelier lit at the apex of the stairs.  The light of the chandelier only emanated about two feet in circumference.  As I stood at the top of the stairs, I began to float, against my will down to the bottom, my fingers touching the rails only lightly.  As I approached the bottom, I saw two red eyes and a snarling wolf-like mouth.  The glint on the fangs were accentuated by a growl and a string of saliva that fell into the abyss.  I did NOT want to float down to this creature, but I could not help myself!  The creature turned and a door opened to the outside, it ran into the darkness of the yard and I floated to the front porch where I could view the whole yard, though it was still very dark, the yard was slightly lit.  The creature growled to me, "Are you with ME?  OR are you with HIM?"  And he gestured with his head to the right of the yard (or to his left) where a large beam of light shined down onto the grass like a beam of light under a UFO.  I knew I did not want to have anything to do with the snarling creature so I pointed to the beam of light and said, "I'm with HIM!"  And the creature howled and yelped and ran off into the darkness.  In the beam of light, there appeared a figure and as He walked closer to me, I knew it was Jesus.  I had made the right choice!</p>
<p>     Now I must issue a warning with this story;  Do not be confused by my reference to extraterrestrials, the beam of light and Jesus.  Extraterrestrials are NOT aliens and Jesus is NOT an alien!  Extraterrestrials are fallen angels/Nephilim/demons.  I referred to the beam of light as being "like a beam of light under a UFO," because at that time I had them on my mind and that was the closest thing I could compare it too.  Jesus is the Son of God!  When Judgement is nearing, Satan will pretend to be Jesus and he will come from the skies and with him will come these "extraterrestrials" to "save" you.  Do not believe them.   When Jesus comes, He will come, surrounded by angels and will walk down from the clouds on a stairway from heaven.  When He judges you, his eyes will burn like flame and you will know immediately that you are being judged.  Many will die of fright!  But if you do not succumb to fear, you will survive!</p>
<p><br/>     Modern churches are no longer under the leadership of Jesus.  This is a fact.  They gave up their right to teach or preach about God, Jesus and the Holy Spirit when they signed up for the 501C-3 tax exemption.  Why is this a big deal?  Because the American government, from its inception, made allowances for churches to be tax exempt already.  The 501C-3 is more than just an exemption.  It is a deal that gives the federal government the right to tell churches what they can teach and what they can preach.  In other words, for sixty years they have been slowly and methodically removing Jesus from schools, churches, courtrooms and any public place where there are living breathing human beings who need to know what they are withholding.  Now, they are introducing abominations (hateful things and actions to the Lord) into the churches.  They tied the hands of the ministers to fight against abortion and now they are tying their hands to fight against homosexuality and pedophilia.  I know that Archive of Our Own is frequented by, largely, young people who believe in these things as their rights, but I have to be honest with all of you.  I have even heard that some preachers are not teaching that it is written in the Holy Book that GOD SAID, Homosexuality, Pedophilia and Witchcraft are all abominations and He will not take anyone to Heaven who does these things and will not repent of them.  He will forgive those who do repent and do not do them again, but if you do not repent, I feel very badly for you.  If you are a teenager trying to get closer to God and your pastor or priest has told you can be homosexual and it will be okay with God, he lied to you.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What Was, What Is and What Is To Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In my own conversations with God, I often give Him my hand and pen to write with, there will be some of that in here and you can distinguish His writings by all capital letters.  He likes to make His point very clearly!<br/>Other times you will be able to distinguish my questions from his answers by seeing my (--) mark before anything that I say and a (&lt;3) before anything that God says.<br/>There have been moments when I had the foresight to date the session, but I rarely remember to do that so for that I apologize.<br/>There have been moments when I asked personal questions and I will probably add a few of those questions here, but I will edit out those that are far too personal so the flow of the conversation may be stilted or out of sequence, just a little.  Again, I apologize.<br/>I am also working under a physical issue, the white page that I must stare at while writing has caused me to suffer migraines.  I will have to write slowly and it will take me a very long time to finish.  My migraines usually hit during the changing of the seasons and will abate when the season is in full swing.  Presently it is changing from winter to spring so, I am suffering a bit.  God be with you!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Today is March 21, 2020 and I am sitting on my sofa with my laptop writing to you.  I want to begin a session just for you, fresh and knew and then I'll copy down past sessions so you can get the flow of God's voice.  Once you have the flow of God's voice it will be easier to distinguish His voice from Satan's, because Satan loves to imitate God, but he does not always do a very good job of it.</p>
<p>Let's begin;</p>
<p>--In the name of the Father and the Son and of the Holy Spirit, I pray;</p>
<p>     Father Jehovah I ask that you loose your warrior angels and your heavenly host upon the Earth, to take me off the enemy's radar, to scramble his frequencies so that I may go stealth in prayer, all glory and honor be to Your Holy Name!</p>
<p>Thy Kingdom Come!  Thy Will be done! -On Earth as it is in Heaven!  Amen</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--Father Jehovah, today I am writing for You and I want the people reading to become acquainted with Your voice and Your ways.  Please speak with me and tell me what to write so that this can be accomplished in the name of Jesus!  Amen!</p>
<p>&lt;3 Daughter, I hear your words and I approve your actions.  Many are confused about what I want and what I see, do not be confused children.  I Am the Great I Am and I see all.  I want you to be mine and to be happy.  I want you to live forever and I want Heaven and Earth to converge!  I do NOT want you to be in Hell for eternity.  But, there is a greater issue, YOU must want to be with ME and YOU must reject Hell and Satan and all his ways!  If you do not, I will have no other recourse but to send you to eternal damnation.  This is a pity to Me and I want you to know that there is hope.  All you need do is pray to Me for forgiveness of your sins and the sins of your forefathers and foremothers.  Repent of these sins and I will forgive you and you will be free!  Worship Me as your God and you will have everything your soul needs and desires!  To worship Satan is to get what you want in the short term and then to be made a fool of and to die a terrible death, then to descend into torment forever.  Satan is the great pretender, the father of lies and the traitor of Heaven.  Why would you want this for yourselves?  Your soul is thirsting for LOVE.  Love is something you will never get from Satan, no matter what He tells you.  But I AM LOVE.  My daughter has attempted to send this message to the world by publishing My words in a book, but the publishers of books are corrupt, even those who publish Christian literature.  Now she is sending My words to you directly, spread the word to those who are thirsting for LOVE and they shall find it within these paragraphs and chapters.  I bless you who have ventured to read what is written here.  I bless ALL who reads My words with an open mind and an open heart!  You are on your way to seeing paradise in Heaven!</p>
<p>--Father Jehovah, many are under the false belief that You do not allow us to do anything that is pleasurable or fun, but in my experience, that is not true.  I have had to temper my idea of what is pleasurable and what is fun, but I do not miss what I left behind.  Can You be specific about what is acceptable to You?</p>
<p>&lt;3 My people are free to do what is useful, what is productive, what is giving, what is kind, what is loving and what is clean.  There are many things and actions that fall within these categories. </p>
<p>1. Making things for people to use to keep warm, to eat, to decorate with, to wear.</p>
<p>2. Making things that are beautiful and that glorify My Kingdom and My name.</p>
<p>3. Singing songs of praise and worship and of thanks to Me and in My name.</p>
<p>4. Painting that which glorifies My Kingdom and My Name.</p>
<p>5. Writing that which edifies and lifts the soul to Me.</p>
<p>6. Creating anything that is beautiful and that glorifies My Kingdom and My Name.</p>
<p>7. Designing homes, clothing, or useful toys or electronics or anything at all that glorifies My Kingdom and My Name.</p>
<p>     To sit and do nothing is not good for your mind, your body or your soul.  Even if you are ill and cannot do more, do SOMETHING that glorifies Me or My Kingdom.  Pray often!  Be happy because you have no reason to fear or to be sad.  Even if you have lost someone you love, remember that someday you will see them again!  Learn to do more and more everyday and do it very well for I did not make you to do a bad job of anything.  I will help you if you ask Me to.  I will help you with anything and everything that you ask if it is good for you and if it is within My will.  My will for you is perfect happiness, is that so bad?</p>
<p>     I will change the world in the next six months and you will begin to see how much evil has been effecting you on a daily basis.  You will discover just how much you were being poisoned in the air, on the ground and in your food. --And from the sky.  You will see who is good and who is evil and you will see all of the benefits of embracing the good.  Evil will be greatly diminished!  The good shall prosper!  What money the evil hoarded shall be evenly distributed to the good and all industries which were previously utilized for the destruction of My people, shall be occupied by My people for the good of the world!  When I have finished this portion of My plan, no one shall go hungry, no one shall be held prisoner who is innocent and no one shall be addicted to any substance!  Heaven shall reach downward and meet the Earth and the two shall become one.  Are you ready?  If not, then prepare now!</p>
<p>     What most of you are unaware of, is that evil has spread to every aspect of your lives and is living under your feet in caverns.  In some cases, this evil used to be human but now is something between demon and human, mostly demon.  These individuals who work as a cabal, have subverted your faith and have infiltrated your churches.  They have stolen your children's minds in the schools and have perverted their innocent minds and have, in some cases, stolen them bodily and forced them to be sexual slaves.  Some have been sacrificed to Satan and have been consumed for their "adrenochrome." This substance keeps them young and keeps them energized to continue their evil ways.  Abortion is another avenue of evil sacrifice and many have been duped into believing that it is a human right to kill one's own offspring to acquire sexual freedom.  But they have been lied to, you have all been lied to.  I AM going to heal the Earth and I Am now raining justice down upon their heads and it will burn like hot coals!  None shall be above MY law!  The people of the world have been used and abused in the name of Satan but I will take those who have colluded with the evil one and I shall see them dead!  My people shall be given a second chance before the return of My Son, Jesus.  Why do you hesitate to live your life for Me?  I will not harm you, I will not torture you, I will not take away your soul and leave you an empty husk, but Satan will!</p>
<p>     All who follow Satan feel they are unloved and unwanted, and thus far, the world has told you that your assumption was correct.  I AM telling you that it is NOT correct.  I LOVE YOU and I will have your souls back from the evil one before My will has been fulfilled!</p>
<p>--What is happening on the Earth today?  The corona virus or COVID-19 is a human invention, but do You have anything to do with it?</p>
<p>&lt;3 There is nothing better than a difficult question to answer!  Well done!  COVID-19 is a human invention and was released to do maximum harm to the populace.  It was invented by the Cabal in conjunction with China and released worldwide by sending travelers outward from China.  They sent it to harm you, so I am turning it into an opportunity to take them out of society and to bring justice to them for their evil ways!  Whatever you see in the news regarding martial law, do not fear it!  It is I, working to free you and the children from their corruption, perversion and their Satanism!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. More Is Happening And There Is More To Come! Awaken!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>     --Father Jehovah, we are seeing online, the celebrities sending out encoded messages to one another and referring to pedophilia.  We are seeing that some celebrities have disappeared and others are wearing ankle devices.  Those of us who know and love You, know that they are false idols and that You will not tolerate their wickedness any longer.  We want to know that You are involved, in no uncertain terms, in their imprisonment and their demise.  What can you tell us?</p>
<p>&lt;3  My daughter, you are correct on all counts.  These demi-gods have ruled the world for several decades, committing all manner of abominations against Me and My people.  I have reached the limit in My understanding and I will tolerate them no longer.  Mr. Hanks has been arrested for pedophilia as has his wife.  They are being interrogated even to the point of losing sleep.  They are not being fed as well as they are used to and they WILL confess!  The missing person you are referring to is Oprah Winfrey and she is on her way to gitmo and she is going to be tried on crimes against humanity.  Many of these celebrities have committed crimes against humanity and believed that they were above the law, not only of the land but above My laws as well.  They are learning differently now.  Some of these people will be executed.  My innocent children did not ask for any of the things that were done to them.  The innocent ones were tortured, beaten, raped, burned, consumed and sacrificed to Satan.  Still, they pray to Me to save their killers, they want everyone to be in Heaven and away from the evil one.  That is what you must all do!  Pray for their souls!  This is the time of the Great Awakening and soon it will be the time of the Great Harvest of Souls, after that will be the second coming of My son Jesus!  Pray that one and all are prepared for His coming!  He will judge the quick and the dead and He will judge with fire in His eyes!  No one shall escape!  You have been warned for centuries that all of this would come to pass but many have made the decision to ignore the warnings and to carry on doing the bidding of the evil one.  Woe to those individuals and woe to the cabals who run riot over the rest of civilization!  </p>
<p>     Take the example of Sodom and Gomorrah.  They were two such cities as the world is today, wicked.  I warned them as well and they refused to hear My words.  I destroyed them for their wickedness, I rained down burning sulfur upon their heads and I vaporized every citizen within their walls and some without.  I warned Lot, his wife and his children not to look back for it would be a sign that they were attached to the worldly ways of the cities.  Lot and his daughters heeded my warning, but Lot's wife disobeyed my commands and she looked back.  She was turned into a pillar of salt and remains there still.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>     If you do not believe that Sodom and Gomorrah existed;</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>     Unlike Satan, I DO NOT LIE.</p>
<p>     </p>
<p>     --Father Jehovah, I thank You for Your answers, for Your cooperation, and for Your guidance!  Please remain with me all through the day, in every way.  I ask You Father, is President Trump one of Your anointed?</p>
<p>     &lt;3 President Donald J. Trump is MY ANOINTED AND MY TRUMPET.  This cannot be denied and it cannot be ignored.  I placed him on the Earth for just this purpose and he is likeminded to Me.  He is NOT a savior, but he is a sort of King who will lead the world in My Will.  This is what he was born to do.  Let NO ONE come against My Trumpet for they will perish!  I will pour hot coals upon their heads and I will smite them!  They will cry out in pain and anguish and they will beg Me for mercy but they shall have none.  Many have threatened his life, but those who do will find themselves in the pits of Hell for eternity!  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Purpose Is Clear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     --Father Jehovah,</p>
<p>     I ask that you loose your warrior angels and your heavenly host to take me off the enemies radar and scramble his frequencies so that I may go stealth in prayer, all glory and honor be to your holy name!</p>
<p>Thy Kingdome Come!  Thy Will Be Done! -On Earth as it is in Heaven!</p>
<p>Amen</p>
<p>--Father Jehovah, </p>
<p>     Speak to me!  Tell me whatever you want the world to know!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;3 Daughter, today is a special day!  Those who are being held on house arrest are going for their interrogations!  Their cabal is collapsing!  They are talking!  Nothing will be a secret for very long!  </p>
<p>     Let me explain what has been happening;</p>
<p>     Satanic rituals</p>
<p>     Child sacrifice</p>
<p>     Consuming of Flesh</p>
<p>     Buy and selling children for sex and satanic torture and rituals</p>
<p>     Use of Adrenochrome</p>
<p>     Large scale rape and prostitution</p>
<p>     Underground compounds where these things occur constantly</p>
<p>     I AM putting a stop to it all!  Children will be safe once again and pedophiles will be put to death for harming my innocent ones!</p>
<p>     Let no one come against Me or My Anointed ones!  They shall perish!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--Father when will the virus come to an end?</p>
<p>&lt;3 It will be several months before it is completely over, but life will get back to a form of normal before then.  I am going to contain the virus to those places where I Am not welcomed.  Those who persecute My people will suffer the worse and those who believe in me, will suffer the least.  Those who come against My Trump will suffer from justice and those who follow the laws of My Trump will prosper.  Now is the season for Justice and for change!  The Earth is now healing at a rapid pace and all of the poisons that were choking life are being cleansed away.  Children are being released from captivity at an alarming rate but will be cared for properly.  Families will come back together and all issues will be healed!  What was stolen away by the enemy, shall be returned once again!  Nothing shall stop My plans and no one can come between Me and My people!</p>
<p>     Those who could not conceive a child, will be given a child and then healed so they may have their own as well.</p>
<p>     Those who lost children will have them returned!</p>
<p>     Those who love children but have no mate, shall receive a mate!</p>
<p>     All things shall be healed and shall come to pass!  It is written!</p>
<p>Electronics will be changed when the virus is over and the corrupt have been taken into custody.  No more will there be pornography!  This shall come to pass much later, but it shall come to pass!  Be patient My children!  I Am working constantly to make all these things happen for you!</p>
<p>My Trump is going to rid the world of the Fed. and you shall return to the Gold standard.  Banking and buying will be much easier and the economies of the world will soar!  There will be no threat of virtual money and no threat of implants! </p>
<p>There will be a time when children can go outside and play without supervision once again and all parents will love their children and all children will love and respect their parents!  My Word will be heard and I shall be worshipped again!  </p>
<p>The truth will be appreciated and relished and lies will be non existent!  Animals will be safe and cared for, not tortured!</p>
<p>The skies will be clean, bright and blue!  The snow clean and white, the waters clear and fish swimming abundantly in every stream!  Trees will recover and come back healthy and strong!  Food will be clean and healthy to eat and no more will your food be poisoned!  The average weight of human beings will fall back to the norm, heart disease, diabetes, fibromyalgia, autoimmune disease, arthritis and a host of other diseases will become extinct and there will be cures for everything!  Prayer will be everywhere, in stores, in restaurants, at home, on television, in schools and in hospitals!  Patriotism will rise and people will want to live in their countries of origin!  All will be as it was meant to be!</p>
<p>Mental illness will no longer exist!  Birth defects will no longer exist!  All who were born with these conditions will be healed!  Anxiety, fear, loathing, anger, all these things will be much easier to control because you will no longer feel the need for them!</p>
<p>No more harsh weather patterns!  The Earth will have a very temperate climate and all shall enjoy it!  Paradise on Earth!  Imagine!</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Let's Stick Together!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     <em><strong>Today is March 26, 2020 and we are all still in quarantine from the covid 19 virus panic.  I have to say that it doesn't effect me much, I'm usually home and I'm usually sick, but it is a little disconcerting that so many others are home too...until I remember what God is doing for us while we are safe at home!</strong></em></p>
<p>My fellow Americans and all others around the world, take heart!  Our world is being cleansed of evil and it will take time!  I am not referring to the poor unfortunate people who died of the virus, but I am referring to the corrupt, the perverse and the Satanic who are infiltrating our lives on every level.  The top echelons are going down and we are going to have a much kinder world to live in when they are out of the picture.  Also, God is healing our world as we stay indoors. The fish are returning, the air is cleansing itself and, yesterday, I walked outside to check our mail and found a beautiful clear blue sky with no chem-trails!  The air smelled fresh and clean!  But we have another issue to contend with.  While our children are out of school, the cabal is installing 5G in all our schools.  If you did not already know, 5G sucks all the oxygen out of its vicinity.  Why are they sneaking 5G into our children's schools without our permission or our knowledge?  Go out and check your child's school!  See if this is not the case!  Satan is still working overtime to acquire the souls of our children and he is working in conjunction with the Democrats, Liberals and the European Union.  This is most likely happening around the globe, so send out a scout to check it out!</p>
<p>     Another thing I would like to talk about today is Pedowood and Pizzagate.  I have been delving in to the situation in depth while I have been home and I have found many things that perhaps you are not aware of.  Did you know that most of the celebrities we are seeing on television today are pedophiles?  Did you also know that they are Satanists?  How many years have we been exposed to Oprah Winfrey's opinions and told she was the queen of daytime TV?  Yet in her private life, she is anything but good.  Ellen Degeneres, Tom Hanks, Rita Wilson, Chet Hanks...Beyonce and her husband, Simon Cowell, we have been watching and listening to these people, in some cases, for decades and many have loved them!  Behind the scenes they are raping children, trafficking children, consuming children.  I know it sounds like Hansel and Gretel and you want to laugh and say I am a conspiracy theorist and should not be listened to, but do the work, look it up, research it!  Even God has said it is true!  Now is the time that God is going to take them down and cleanse our viewing!  Be thankful!</p>
<p>     The Cabal is real and it is attempting to take over, now!  Do not hide your eyes or plug your ears to the truth!  Many of your American neighbors are missing their children because these children have been abducted.  Some have been found alive, but not well...others have been found dead or have not been found at all.  This is the true global crisis, not a virus that can be treated, but the wholesale abduction and rape of our children.  Some people actually have babies to sell to these criminals for the soul purpose of performing Satanic ritual rape and sacrifice.  The adrenaline mixed with the blood of the terrified child is then collected and injected into the bodies of the celebrities and it is said to be a most potent drug and a serum of youth.  It keeps a person young for a much longer time than nature can.  But the child who was tortured, raped and skinned alive for this procedure, only to die in fright, is the true victim and this should not be allowed to continue!  Even Hillary Clinton and Huma Abadin are involved and if you have not heard the details, Huma's husband, Anthony Weiner, left his laptop behind when he went to prison and the New York Police department searched his laptop for evidence.  What they found was so disturbing to them, these hardened cops. made them throw up.  They found a video entitled, "Frazzledrip" which clearly shows Hillary Clinton and Huma Abadin, performing a Satanic ritual on a 14 year old girl.  They skinned her face off and wore it like a mask, so she would be terrified and they could extract her adrenochrome.  This is abhorrent!  This is sickening!  It MUST STOP!</p>
<p>     While you are at home and complaining about not being able to get pizza, children all over the world are suffering for the perversion of adults who have no sympathy, no empathy for other's pain and suffering.  There is a sight online that offers to sell you "art" prints of "pizza" for thousands of dollars, through the mail.  But what arrives in the mail is not art and it's not pizza.  It is dead, bound, gagged children, and babies who were forcibly bound, gagged and probably raped and beaten, shoved into a plastic bag, then boxed and sent to people who want to have sex with dead children.  If you don't believe me, look it up!  There are photos!  Necrophiliac pedophiles are alive and operating in your hometowns!  They are near your children and grandchildren and they have their eyes on them too.  </p>
<p>     Access your local sex offender registry and see who's living on your street.  Do not imagine that they have not eyed your child or grandchild as their next targeted victim, they never stop looking for their next kick.  They are online on tic toc and they are targeting children, small children.  They are on your home security cameras, watching your babies dress and undress.  They are in your doctor's offices, probably your doctor, maybe your nurse, and they are most definitely in your child's school!  Do not forget the church you go to!  The church is rife with pedophiles waiting to pounce!  Your local stores have them working there too as do your theme parks.  Disney is chock full of pedophiles, recently around 16 of them were caught and taken to jail, but it does not stop at the lower echelons, Disney's CEO was a pedophile too, and when he realized that ICE was raiding celebrities homes for proof, he resigned as have hundreds of other CEOs of major companies including McDonalds!  Child pornography and child sex trafficking is such an enormous business that these pedos go to places like Haiti, after a natural disaster, and they harvest new children for their own.  They keep some, including infants, and sell others.  Is this the kind of world you want your children to grow up in?  I do not think so!</p>
<p>     If you believe the Vatican is free of such filth, think again.  Recently, the Vatican was raided and several of their bishops, cardinals and priests were arrested for corruption, fraud, pedophilia, and sex trafficking.  The Pope is not exempt.  He is a pedophile too!  If that was not bad enough, many have gone through the Vatican as clerics and have reported that the higher ups in the orders are performing Satanic rituals and sacrifices in the underground beneath the Vatican.  Catholics are largely innocent of this knowledge, or perhaps ignorant.  We were taught to be saintly so we would become saints, but we were also taught the catechism which teaches exactly...nothing.  Catholics are not encouraged to read the bible.  We are taught the ritual, nothing more.  Once I broke free of Catholicism, I began to see how little I knew.  I began to research and learn what I was never taught and now I have a relationship with my Creator!  Father Jehovah is good to me!</p>
<p>     The British Royal family are not exempt either.  Prince Andrew and Prince Charles are pedophiles.  Their father is a Satanist.  They are in bed with the banking families and the Illuminati and have been since the beginning.  Our government is rife with pedophiles too.  The Saudi royal family is being cleansed of pedophilia as I write this.  Many of it's members have already been executed for sex trafficking, among other crimes.  This phenomena is EVERYWHERE on this planet!  What can we do?  We can pray and in our prayers we help God by giving Him His power back and allowing Him to do what He has wanted to do for centuries!  He is cleansing our world!  That knowledge is worth more to me than anything I could buy or sell.  God loves us SOOOO much that He is putting us in quarantine so we are safe, while He gets the job done!  While God works, our world is cleansing itself of poisons and gaseous omissions and hatred.  People are coming together while being kept apart because we now understand what it truly means to be alone.  For the first time in decades, people can hear nature instead of technology!  </p>
<p>     Who am I to say all of this?  I am a human being and a daughter of the Most High God of Israel!  I am born of His grace, filled with His grace and sealed with His grace.  I want all of my fellow humans to be safe, happy, loved and cleansed of poisons!</p>
<p>     The food that we presently eat, seafood, meat, some packaged foods, are being processed through China and Indonesia and in the processing is being poisoned.  We eat this food, thinking it will be good for our bodies but instead we are being poisoned.  Much of the meat we receive is actually rotten but it has been pumped full of ammonia.  Don't believe me?</p>
<p>From the internet;</p>
<p>
  <strong>The ammonia injected as a disinfectant remains in Beef Products’ meat, which is used in a majority of the <span class="df_rq"><a href="https://www.bing.com/search?q=Hamburger&amp;filters=sid%3ae9b58d99-9960-4a89-a70f-b17bb790e2af&amp;form=ENTLNK">hamburgers</a></span> sold nationwide. The newspaper’s investigation revealed that untreated beef contains ammonia that is “typically about 6 on the pH scale, near that of rainwater and milk.</strong>
</p>
<p>At my local grocery, they wash the fresh fish down with detergents to keep it smelling fresh, but the taste is another thing.  Shrimp is often injected with a gelatinous substance that causes cancer, to keep the color fresh looking.  </p>
<p>     We must have our food production moved back to our own country so we, as Americans, can keep an eye on how things are done and so we can finally, as a Nation, lose weight and be healthy!  Once this is done, our children might just stop being born autistic, but that may also take an effort to limit the number of inoculations they receive when they are born and as they grow.  Those who want their children vaccinated will scream about what I have just said, but when I was a baby, we only received four shots.  Newborns now receive 49 doses of 14 vaccines.  Here is what the internet says about that;</p>
<p>
  <strong><em>Even though the government acknowledges that vaccines have dangerous side effects,</em> the CDC continues to recommend giving children 49 doses of 14 different vaccines by the time he/she turns 6. Most babies the in the U.S. get more than two dozen doses of vaccines by the time they are one year old.</strong>
</p>
<p>     We acknowledge that some vaccines may be necessary, but 49 doses of 14 vaccines for an infant is excessive and dangerous!  THIS is why children are coming into the world healthy, but within days becoming autistic!  As a parent and a grandparent (of an autistic child) I am outraged!  </p>
<p>     This portion of my "book" was dedicated to the horrors of worldly living today.  I needed to say what I've said because I believe it is time for Justice to rain down upon this Earth!  I believe it is time we humans open our eyes to TRUTH not fantasy, which our youth seems to want to dwell in at this time, and who could blame them? </p>
<p>     Please join me in prayer to Father Jehovah, that our world be healed of corruption, perversion and Satanism!  Amen</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Time To Take Responsibility For Your Children's Future!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>     Parents, this chapter is especially for you!  This chapter is written with the love of God and is meant to help you be the best parents you can possibly be in the newly changed world!  Please copy and paste the important bits for your own private needs!</p><p>     Now that the world has been thoroughly exposed to the New World Order plans to influence and ruin your children forever, the time has come to change the way we parent and grandparent our little charges.  They cannot go back to school.  You must find a way to home school your child and I know that you are probably thinking, "I can't think of that many things for them to do!"  Well, online schooling has gotten much better, please research them thoroughly before you decide which to choose, and children need to know so much more than the three R's.  They need to know how to survive in the world with and without electricity!  Most children today only know how to sit and text and play games, but what happens when the electricity is off for weeks or even years?  Do they know how to cook and bake without it?  Do they know how to continue living a normal life if they cannot just push a button and nuke a pizza?  Do they even know where milk, flour, sugar and vegetables come from?  What about eggs?  See my point?  If you do not know how to do any of these things yourself, you can learn right along side your child and that often makes it more fun for the child because you do not sound like a know-it-all boss.  So let's begin with a list of things that children need to know;</p><p>1. How to cook and bake.</p><p>
  
</p><p>     Your child most probably loves to eat!  But do they know how to cook what they love to eat?  If so, you are doing great!  But if not, let's teach them!  Subscription food boxes are okay, but not optimum.  The best thing you can do is to take them to farms and let them see where the food comes from and how it is grown and gathered and acquired so that they are able to have it.  Farmers love the idea that the newest generation should see what they do for a living, lets face it, farmers are our unseen heroes!  Find a farm that grows vegetables (not a Monsanto farm) and call the farmer for a tour.  Let the farmer or his family show your child(ren) how its all done.  Then, when they are older and more mature, you can show them how and why farms have animals that are eventually butchered for food.  This is important because farm children have to face the fact that they cannot make pets out of the farm animals or name them because they will someday be needed food and nutrition for someone.  Death is a fact of life for everyone!  Best to face it on a natural level than on a horror movie level.</p><p>     After you have introduced your child to naturally grown vegetables and animals for food, take them to the farmers market in your town and let them choose what they think would make a great meal.  Take it all home, wash it and turn it into something good!</p><p>     Now you have their attention!  Now you plan a garden of your own.  If you live in a city apartment and cannot grow a garden, there are places in some cities where you can help a community plot grow food for the neighborhoods.  If you have this, go with your child and learn how to do it.  Once a child has had a hand in growing something edible, they are more likely to take pride in harvesting it and eating it!  </p><p>     If you are in an area where you can keep chickens, get a chicken run or make one yourself, get some baby chicks from the local Tractor Supply or hardware store, or even from a local farm and keep them warm and safe until they have acquired their adult feathers.  Put them in the chicken run and feed them daily.  One day, they will surprise you with eggs!  Kids LOVE to gather eggs in the morning for their breakfast!  I used to do this every morning when I was a kid!</p><p>     Children need to know how to feed themselves in a time of crisis.  Baking can be extremely useful during hard times!  You can make flour from nearly anything including dried beans, dried coconut, almonds, wheat, and the list goes on and on!  You can start making your flour with a food processor, but you should invest in a counter top grinding mill.  It takes a lot of work to make flour by hand, but it's worth it! </p><p>     Children need to know how to make butter from cream!  This is fun too and can be made in a baby food jar!</p><p>     Learn to can, preserve and pickle!  Put food aside for the future so you will never starve!</p><p>     Learn to grow herbs and how to cultivate them and how to use them!</p><p>     Learn now to butcher your chickens before the winter months so you will have something to eat stashed in your freezer for later.  Teach your children to understand that the chicken is for food, not for a pet.</p><p> </p><p>2. Teach your children to make their own clothing!  </p><p>
  
</p><p>     This is critical!  I cannot tell you how happy I am that I learned to sew, follow a pattern, and that I learned the elements of design so I can always have something to wear, even if I have to make it out of scrap material or old clothing that never fit me.  I can do these things and I will never be cold and naked for the rest of my life!  Teach your children, boys and girls alike, to make their own clothing!</p><p>     There are fabric and craft shops everywhere!  Patterns are available online and in these stores, so go look at them and go online (while we still have internet) and learn to sew and how to do it properly.  This could be a skill that makes the difference between life and death.  Let's be honest, mass produced clothing today is less than satisfactory and clothing for women and girls are so thin that warmth is almost impossible during the winter months.  Looking pretty and cute when there is no electricity and no heat is useless!</p><p>3. Teach your children to knit and crochet.</p><p>     My mother taught me to knit and crochet when I was 6 years old.  Since then, I've made countless sweaters, socks, mittens, baby clothes, blankets for babies and adults...etc., I will never be cold and neither will my family.  See?  Teach them to take care of themselves and the government cannot control their every move!</p><p>4. Teach your children to work with wood!</p><p>
  
</p><p>     While it's fun to do pyrography, its more useful to learn how to make furniture.  You can do this by signing up for a woodworking class that is offered in adult learning classes, then teaching it to your children.  Wood is a very forgiving media.  It is natural and when you work with it, it almost speaks to you.  It gives a feeling of peace and comfort, serenity and love to work with wood.  Give your child that kind of skill and he/she will have something they can be proud of and that is useful for one and all, forever.</p><p>5. Teach your child survival techniques.</p><p>
  
</p><p>     Camping is a great way to do this, but if you cannot go camping, set it all up in your backyard and go through the checklists of survival techniques including, making bread without an oven.  Fishing.  Making a shelter.  Hunting for animals.  Dressing out the animal for butchering.  Cooking the animal.  How to gather mushrooms and how to avoid poisonous growth.  What kind of insects and worms are full of protein and can be eaten (worse case scenario).  How to avoid being eaten by a larger animal.  How to avoid the enemy.  Teach your children to make a fire!</p><p>6. Teach your children to fish!</p><p>
  
</p><p>    It is written in the bible; <em><strong>Give a man a fish and he will eat for a day; Teach a man to fish and he will eat for a lifetime.</strong></em></p><p>    Your boys and your girls need to know how to fish and, come to that, so do you!  Let's get back to the basics of living so that our children will be able to survive and live happy lives when all the electricity and electronic toys are gone!</p><p>7. Teach your children to create holy art. </p><p>
  
</p><p>     The time for demonic images is coming to an abrupt end, God is seeing to that now.  Teach your children to see truth and beauty and to create representations of it on canvas, in wood, or in any media including writing!  God sees good works and he blesses those who do them!</p><p>8. Teach your children to Sing!</p><p>
  
</p><p>     Teach them to lift their voices in songs of praise!  This one, I think, speaks for itself!</p><p>9. Teach your children to weave, hook, macrame, tie knots, make ropes...,</p><p>
  
</p><p>     This skill is very useful in life and it becomes apparent why when you really need to know how to do it!   </p><p>10. Teach your children how to make and care for a hydroponics garden, complete with fish!</p><p>
  
</p><p>     This is useful if dirt is at a premium, but you need plenty of light and warmth for the plants to grow.</p><p>11. Teach your children to PRAY!</p><p>
  
</p><p>     If there is one thing I've learned in my lifetime, its that, I cannot do ANYTHING all by myself.  I need God to help me all the time!  So give your child the security of knowing their Creator so they can ask for help when they need it!  Who can be anxious or frightened when they have an almighty God who has their back in all things?</p><p>12. Teach your children to know God's voice!</p><p>
  
</p><p>     How do you do this?  Read the bible to and with them.  God's voice is very recognizable if you have been exposed to it long enough.  </p><p>13.  Teach your children to pray for protection and blessings!</p><p>
  
</p><p>     You can do this by blessing them yourself, every time they prepare to walk out of the house!  YOU CAN bless your children!  YOU SHOULD bless your children!  Bless them with protection and with success!</p><p>14. Teach your children to be kind, polite, loving, thoughtful, forgiving, and to have good manners around their elders.</p><p>
  
</p><p>     If you are old enough, you remember what it was like to visit an elder and to shake their hand, wait to be offered a chair, listening to them when they spoke, patting their hand when they were hurting, offering to do things to help them, doing those things, and thanking them for being alive.  This is what life used to be like.  Let's get back to that again with our children!  The world truly would be a much better, kinder place if we do!</p><p>15.  Teach your children that all life is sacred!  </p><p>
  
</p><p>     Children need to know that when you create a life, it is NOT disposable!  Children need to know that when someone gets old, they do not need to die just so they can live their lives the way they want to.  Babies are beautiful and helpless and need us all to love them, elders have lived long hard lives and need us to love them...there is no difference.</p><p>16. Teach your children good hygiene!</p><p>
  
</p><p>     Even a farmer needs to shower, scrub under the nails and keep their clothing clean.  Germs can kill if you are exposed to the wrong ones and it is so easy to be exposed to the wrong ones!  Right now, on YouTube, there are social skills videos that were filmed in the 40's, 50's and 60's that are still current today.  Sit down with your kids and watch them!  </p><p>17. Teach your child to maintain the household and the vehicles in your care!</p><p>     Changing a light bulb by themselves does not sound like much, but if they do not know how to do it safely, it's a big deal!  Teach them to restart the hot water heater when it goes off, teach them to change the air filter in the air conditioner, teach them to repair a sink or faucet...when they grow into adults, they will definitely need to know these things!  </p><p>18. Teach your children how to do laundry!</p><p>     How many times did you say to yourself, while knee deep in dirty laundry, "I wish they knew how to do their own laundry!"  Well, teach them!</p><p>19. Teach your children to iron clothing for work/school!</p><p>     We will not always have fabric relaxer sprays, so teach them to use an iron safely!</p><p>20. Teach them to use natural remedies (not CBD or Pot) to heal their physical pain and illnesses.</p><p>     A couple of things I use for this purpose is;</p><p>     <strong>Diarrhea; Nutmeg tea (with ginger if you like)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>     1/8 tsp of Ground Nutmeg </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>     (1/8 tsp of Ground Ginger, if you like)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>     1 tsp of sugar</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>     hot water.  Stir, drink.</strong>
</p><p>   </p><p>     <em><strong>Upset Stomach</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>     Ginger Tea</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>     1/2 tsp Ground ginger</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>     1 tsp sugar</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>     Hot water, stir.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>    <strong> Toothache;</strong></p><p>
  <strong>     1 tsp of ground cloves</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>     1 tsp sugar</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>     hot water, stir, wait to cool and then swish in the mouth.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>     <em>For mouth sores or canker sores;</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>     1 tuber of Yellow Root (this one may be difficult to find.)</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>     Wash thoroughly and then use a vegetable peeler to remove the skin.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>     Bite off a small bite-sized piece and chew.  (warning!  It tastes like earwax!  But it works!)</strong> </em>
</p><p>     See?  Its all out there for you to learn!  Go to the bookstores and see if you can get a copy of the old Firefox volumes, they contain everything you need to know!</p><p> </p><p>     Children today have not been taught ANYTHING of any use!  That's sad!  You cannot expect the world to boldly go into the future without having setbacks in technology and in natural resources.  You cannot expect that your children will never have to face Wartime rationing or out and out WAR in their own countries.  You must prepare them and you must prepare yourselves!</p><p>     God Bless You All!  Amen</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. March 28, 2020 News and Warning From God!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     March 28th, 2020</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Last night, God summoned me to write.  I was tired, but I could not resist the call to pick up my pen and my paper and to write what He commanded.  This is what He said, (it is unedited and unfiltered);</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Do not think I Am not involved with what is happening in the world.  </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>This event </strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>is biblical and on a revelation scale.  </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Prophecy is coming that shall be Earth changing.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>No one may know the date or time of the second coming, but I shall</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>release the date of the coming of Satan so all who believe in Me can prepare.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>The time for this event is near!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>You must take it seriously as it shall be a matter of life or death. </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>There are rules to follow.  I shall reveal those soon.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Do not presume to tell Me that I cannot do this, it is necessary for the continuation </strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>of My people.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Underground complexes and tunnels are being simultaneously destroyed and </strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>inhabited. </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>My Trump is destroying some while the elite are inhabiting others.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I will cleanse these "Elites" as well as the tunnels and complexes so no one may become a </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>member of the elite underground Cabalists again.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Dreadful are their crimes against My people!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sickening are their ways!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I shall have it, no more!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>There can be no compromise!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>My people shall prosper on the money the elites have stolen from them and all who lost their</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>child to the cabal shall be given a child to care for!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>(This next part is for me)</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>You, My child shall become a teacher of good things and I shall guide you and instruct you.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please always ask Me for My guidance so no evil may enter and guide you instead.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tomorrow you must write and you</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> must inform the world of the rules for the Days Of Darkness!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please do this so others may be informed and may prepare. </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sound the Alarm for the time is short!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Transfiguration of the lost souls will begin soon!  </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>They shall transform from human to demon and the world shall be witness to this phenomena.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I Am moving things along much faster now, do not be afraid!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I Am with you!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>There will be a few months to prepare, but no more!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Climb to My heights and you shall be greeted by My heavenly hosts and they will rejoice with you!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Hold the hands of those you love in prayer and they shall climb with you in spirit!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>My love is endless and I want all souls within my embrace!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Lo!  I have spoken to My saints and I have told them all that I have told you!  </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Be joyful!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Rejoice!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Amen</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This left me frightened and freezing cold.  I was on the verge of tears and yet still questioning my sanity for having written such a thing.  Then, we turned on YouTube and a new video had been released by Huff Paranormal.  Huff is a guy who has been developing technology so he can speak with the dead in real time and he does an amazing job!  This particular video was entitled, "The Devil's Losing."  You can view that video here;</p>
<p>Huff Paranormal "The Devil's Losing"</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXk1BOVdyug">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXk1BOVdyug</a>
</p>
<p>     That was my confirmation that I was not having delusions of grandeur but was hearing the voice of our God.  Please take the advice of one who hears Him often.  When He speaks of things to come and ends it with, "Do not be afraid, I am with you!"  and "Rejoice!"  That means it will be a very frightening event and that we must have faith that He is going to protect us, but at the end of it, things will be MUCH BETTER!</p>
<p>     He is urging me to write down the rules for the days of darkness.  If you have never heard of this, let me explain before I give you the rules.  </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>     For many years, possibly centuries, there had been a little know prophecy that in the last days, there would come a second Passover, in which the people of God would be instructed to shelter in place while evil was allowed free reign on the Earth for THREE DAYS.  It would begin with the hottest day of the year and would soon begin to turn cold.  It may even snow.  Then the sky would grow dark, very dark and all believers would be instructed to anoint the frames of their windows and doors, cover their windows and doors, lock themselves in and gather all of their non perishable foods to a central location of their homes.  DO NOT LOOK OUTSIDE UNTIL THE SUN SHINES AGAIN!  Anyone peeking out will see things that will frighten them so much, it would kill them.  During this time, evil would crawl out of the ground and come down from the sky (ETs) and would begin harvesting their followers (Satanists, fornicators, Pedophiles, Cannibals, and so forth.)  And those would be transformed into Demons and would prey upon anyone caught outside their homes. Those who are inside, should pray non-stop, in shifts if possible, for three days.  Try not to sleep!  Eat if you must, but try not to sleep!  On the fourth day, the sun would shine again and as we emerge into the light, we will find corpses littering our streets and yards, some of them will not be human!  We must dispose of these and begin life anew in the way of God!  So, let me itemize the list of rules for these days of darkness!</p>
<p>     1. Prepare enough non-perishable foods and goods to last for 1-2 weeks.  Put them aside and do not touch them until God tells you it's time.</p>
<p>     2. Go online and purchase a fairly large bottle of frankincense oil (with myrrh as well if possible) and keep it handy for the anointing of the window and door frames.</p>
<p>     3. If you are Catholic and you can get your hands on holy water by they gallons, get some and share it with your fellowship/neighbors/family.</p>
<p>     4. A blessed beeswax candle, big enough to last for 3 days burning.</p>
<p>     5. Enough coverings for your windows and doors.</p>
<p>     6.  Set up a central room in your home with cushions, sleeping bags, inflatable mattresses, enough for your family members.</p>
<p>     7.  When the day comes, you need not worry about your animals.  If you have a garage or a barn and you have livestock, place them in the barn/garage and give them enough food and water to last.  God has promised they will be safe.</p>
<p>     8.  Indoor animals should be kept in secure places with blankets so they will not be too frightened.</p>
<p>     9.  Bake enough bread, savory muffins, and muffins to last all of you for days.  If any of you need medication and cannot do without, please make sure they are handy and that they have been properly filled before the event.</p>
<p>     10. WATER!  You need to stock up on bottled water!  Bathing will probably be impossible, so try to keep three large bowls of water for spritz bathing.</p>
<p>     11. Do not forget to have a bible or two on hand for the praying!</p>
<p>     12. Instruct your family members;  NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO LOOK OUTSIDE FOR THE DURATION.  ANY DEVIATION FROM THIS RULE WILL RESULT IN DEATH!</p>
<p>     13. Be informed that the noise from this event will be demonic and deafening!  Perhaps some earplugs or sound proof earphones would be advisable, especially for the particularly anxious members of the family.</p>
<p>     14.  Pray, Pray, Pray!  This is what will save you from destruction!</p>
<p>     15.  When you can see light coming through the cracks of your window coverings and it is quiet outside, it will be safe to exit your home and praise God for your safety!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The most important thing to remember is this;  God saved the Hebrews on Passover when they followed His rules.  Please be sensible and follow these rules too!  This is NOT a joke!</p>
<p>     God is very serious about cleansing our Earth of evil and He wants you to know that He loves you and wants you to be with Him!  That is something to rejoice about!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Amen</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>